memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Morder
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you want to chat about Star Trek in general, go to the Memory-Alpha Forums. If you have a question related to this website leave a message here. 21:16, 26 November 2007 (UTC)]] :For Archives go here Deletion request Hey I saw you are active right now, so could you speedy delete this page (Cale) please? I've just created the page, but I was too quick, confusing two buildings on the screenshots I was working from. - long story short, there's no such place, and the article shoudn't exist. sorry for screwing up. -- Capricorn 03:05, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Done! :) — Morder (talk) 03:06, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I owe you one -- Capricorn 03:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry about it - that's my job! (one I need to do more) — Morder (talk) 03:15, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Unaware of what? You threw me off when you said "unaware of what they are." What's they? I did see the movie, and noticed that he had them, if that's what you're talking about. -- 05:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :And you didn't think that they might be ceremonial colorings or markings for the robes he was wearing? Could have been shadows for all we know. — Morder (talk) 05:49, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry. I only edited the DY-100 Sleeper Ship file because I saw it alone and I did not make it(At least I don't think I did). I made the Vulcan Warp shuttle Page because I did not know that it was A long Range Shuttle.Hgfggg 05:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :For the record, Hgfggg seems to be apologizing for edits from almost two years ago. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:05, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Apocalypse Rising images Not sure if you're around, but the images you have here need copyright info. They got tagged as part of the file category restructuring that happened recently. - 20:35, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I've had to delete the images per policy, but you can restore them, or preferably re-upload them as .JPGs, whenever you're next around to add the copyright info. - 05:09, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :Nope, won't happen as I no longer have the images. Some default copyright would have sufficed as they're just photos someone took and nobody has any idea who that was anyway. — Morder (talk) 16:43, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, I do have copies of the the PNGs you uploaded which I can convert to JPGs, or you can access the files directly using . As for adding a license, I think the subjects of the photos could decide what license we can use them under if no one remembers who took them, or whoever "owns" the photos now could make that call. The question them becomes where did you get them from? - 23:48, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :They were from Raymond Stewart who played a Klingon in that episode. He had several photos from that episode. He doesn't care about them on the site which is why he gave them to me to put here. — Morder (talk) 00:35, October 12, 2013 (UTC) In which case, CC-BY-NC then. I'll re-upload them soon. Thanks for the help, and it's good to "see" you again. - 00:59, October 12, 2013 (UTC)